1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a display device, an electronic device and a method for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the display device provided with an image display panel lighting the self-emitting elements like Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) needs no back light. Amount of power depends on the number of the self-emitting element in each of pixels. Therefore, it is effective for saving power consumption to reduce lighting of the self-emitting element by decreasing luminance of the self-emitting element. For example, Japanese patent laying open publication No. 2010-211098, which is entirely incorporated herein as a reference, describes an invention of decreasing luminance when saturation of the display image color is high in order to suppress power consumption.
In the invention described in the reference, luminance of one image frame is evenly decreased when a rate of the number of pixels whose saturation is high is beyond a predetermined threshold. In this case, it leads a degradation of the display image due to low luminance of a whole image or change of impression of a viewer.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an image processing device, a display device, an electronic device and a method of image processing capable of reducing the power consumption by decreasing luminance while suppressing the degradation of the display image.